Jet Lag
by my black crimson rose
Summary: The scenes leading up to 'TGIF' were full of fun, drugs, drinking, and good ol' rock n' roll... well, for the most part. It was the best party that Demyx had ever had.


**M.B.C.R says: **_Well... for the length of this story I'm actually surprise at how short it took me to write it. Huh..._

_Warnings:: Stupid stuff, het. sex, OC's, OC's paring with cannon characters (I'm sorry, I had to do one of these), Marluxia and his slight character OOC, Larxene, Cannon character slight OOC (but this is fanfiction, not all the characters can completely stay in cannon), drunken people, pool side madness, and a cute Demyx that will make your teeth rot. _

_Jesus, I think I just gagged at all the cuteness. _

_I don't own. You don't sue. _

_Can anyone guess all the songs that I've listened to while writing this?_

* * *

><p><strong>Jet Lag<strong>

They sat at their normal table at lunch, Axel on one side of him Zexion on the other, while Larxene grinned opposite him with Marluxia and Roxas sitting beside her. The golden blonde would always catch when his eyes would leave his group of friends and stare with a smile on his lips at a table a little ways away. He had liked her for about four years now, without Axel ever knowing.

Axel; also called Red or Spikes, was one of his best friends, and has been for longer than he could remember. There was only one other person who held the redhead's friendship longer than he, and that guy was Saix. Their parents where friends since preschool, and wished to keep that in the family as well. Axel was a flirt, never settled down with one girl… anymore.

The girl that he had been crushing on for the past four, nearly five, years now was Axel's first (and last) girlfriend. He had met her with the innocent intentions of playing nice; he was playing the role of the boyfriend's best friend after all. But when marine eyes locked with hazel his face flushed, he fell in love with his best friend's girl.

"Demyx!" the golden blonde girl shouted kicking the blonde punk in the shin causing him to jump and groan. He glared at her, well more like pouted; Demyx's face was unable to frown—something his Mom yelled at him for doing a lot as a child so he taught himself to constantly smile.

"Ow, that hurt," he whined clutching his leg in pain. Zexion patted his back in a 'there there' motion. They all knew too well the abuse that Larxene dealt, but the blonde haired woman held Demyx in a brotherly light—the kind where you torture them out of love.

"Glad you're back to the land of the living," she sneered taking a swing from her can of pop. Demyx flushed glancing at the drink in his hands, the only thing left of his lunch. "So… that party of yours, when's it going down?" her eyebrow rose at his sudden silence.

Marine eyes blinked, "uh… next Friday," he cleared his throat, "I'll have the house to myself, but they'll be home late Saturday night so I'll need help cleaning up." He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. For Fall it was bloody hot; hardly anyone broke out the long sleeves just yet (Zexion always wears long sleeves… or sweaters so he doesn't count), even just sitting in a group like this at lunch was killer. And Demyx was wearing a tank top and shorts, well heavy punk shorts with the build in suspenders.

Fashion always came first, after his sitar of course… and _her_. But that was important; speaking of her Demyx glanced over to her table where she pointed a finger at one of her friend's faces and they began to giggle loudly. Girls, they confused him. Who was she you ask, well she was Sheyla Valentine. He was only able to switch into one of her classes, which was great, but it was law… and that wasn't so great.

It was their senior year, and the whole high school experience he was only able to get his ass into three of her classes; University History (he was good at the stuff), Civics and Careers, and now Law. On one of the rare help full days at the beginning of the year Larxene had stolen his time table and compared it with Sheyla—he got it back with one highlighted class in the second semester saying 'you have this class with her'. Parenting; what was the chances?

"Sounds like a plan my man," Axel grinned placing an arm on his shoulders. "So how many girls are you inviting?" he inquired stealing some of Roxas' fries and shoving them in his mouth before the small blonde could complain. He did anyways.

"Whoever shows, shows," the blonde with the unique hairdo shrugged.

"So you gonna ask her lover boy?" Larxene grinned; Marluxia chuckled beside her—pretty much all of them knew. Anyone who pays attention or can understand admiring, Demyx doesn't quite understand the art of hiding.

Axel snapped his head around, "whoa, what? Dem likes someone?" he questioned a red brow rose to his hair line in shock. "Why haven't I heard anything about it?" he exclaimed making a large hand gesture. Axel was one of the types of people who talked with their hands; makes quite the drama student.

Demyx grimaced trying to think of the word that Axel often described his past ladies, "She's kind of… one of your 'leftovers'," he hated to call her that but that was the only way he could describe her without actually saying straight out 'ya I want to date your ex girlfriend, I've been in love with her for like four years now'. Ya, Demyx could see that ending out swell.

Axel smirked, "have her, you know I don't go back," he chuckled elbowing his friend in the arm. Demyx let out a weak laugh, ya… hehe. The golden blonde female across from them though grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"I'm inviting Sheyla," she voiced watching both boys faces turn to shock at the sudden words. Axel shook his head quickly, while the dirty blonde just stared and glanced at his redheaded friend. "Hey Sheyla!" she shouted drawing the attention of some of the surrounding tables.

She black haired girl glanced up from her friends raising a brow underneath her long razor straight bangs, "what?" she shouted back with a crocked smile.

"Coming to Demyx's party?" Larxene grinned winking at the two boys opposite her; Axel glared back mouthing the name bitch repeatedly. "It's next Friday!" she added as an afterthought. Whispering already broke out in some of the tables as the grape-wine took hold of the latest news.

The black haired, Emily the Strange looking girl turned to her friends pointing to each one of them before grinning back at the table, "fuck ya," she replied grinning widely before going back to her earlier conversation.

Larxene grinned back at the boys at her table, Marluxia chuckled beside her while lightly patting her on the back for a job well done. Someone in this group had to have balls. "There problem solved," she winked again downing the rest of her can before the bell rang.

**ix**

The goth clothing wearer approached him with a stack of papers in her hand, "Here," she smiled up at him handing the dirty blonde the Law notes. Whatever her clothes said about her was wrong, her personality wasn't like the stereotype—she just wore the clothes because they were pretty. "If you have any more problems just ask me, alright?" she smiled lightly at him.

Demyx scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, a faint blush darkened his cheeks, "Uh, ya, thanks Sheyla," he smiled taking hold of the photocopied notes. He kicked the school floor with the tip of his converse covered foot, "so ah…" He wanted to say it, just like all those other times for the past two years—but even more now that Axel gave the green light. Didn't want to break and codes… was it the boy code or girl code that said you shouldn't date your friend's ex? Maybe both?

She laughed shaking her head, "ignore the doodles alright?" she poked the blonde in the stomach. She would always to that to break the silence; Demyx's smile widened slightly and poked her back. She smirked, laying a hand on his tank top clad chest a pushed gently, "I'm gonna go, I'll see you in class alright?" The dirty blonde nodded, titling his head to the side as she watched her walk away with a goofy grin on his lips.

A hand pushed him into the row of lockers, "ask her on a date already lover boy~" Larxene cooed quietly, at least she understood why he didn't want Axel to know—and that was the only reason why she wasn't shouting it to the world.

Demyx pouted at the golden blonde and pinkette, "I'm working on it," he said rolling the papers up gently, just something for his hands to do other than twitch and wiggle at his sides. The dirty blonde was an active boy, couldn't sit still for more than five minutes unless playing an instrument (his love the sitar, or a normal guitar, he played both with extreme skill), that is why he swam.

He a lifeguard at the beach, and at the pool during the winter—around here the beaches didn't close down in till the very end of fall (like a couple days before winter) due to the heat. The pay wasn't the greatest, but hey, it was money! Marluxia raised a pink brow, "sure, just like you always say blondie—come on and grow a pair," he made a reach to mess up the blonde's gelled hair but Demyx batted it away. No one messed up the do.

"Marluxia and I are sick of playing matchmaker, as much fun as it is to hold the possible futures of people in our hands… it's a fuck load of work when dealing with your idiotic ass," Larxene added lightly punching the other blonde in the gut. The male grunted, even when playful those damn punches still hurt!

"I think you've hurt the puppy dear," Marluxia smirked gesturing with his head that it was time for them to leave. Larxene barked out a laugh, linking arms with her partner in crime and made an exit. Demyx sighed turning back to find his locker when the duo was far enough away. He spun the dial, once, twice, thrice in till the lock went click and opened.

The blonde grimaced at the smell of his gym shoes, yes Demyx had taken gym again this year—again, he had to keep active or he'll lose his mind in this school. The locker beside his flew open, his locker neighbor flashing him a large toothy grin, "sup Dem, talk to that chick yet?" Axel smirked wiggling his eyebrows.

Demyx blushed scratching the back of his neck, "uh, kinda—but nothing like asking her out or anything," he blushed looking down at the law notes in his hand. He had law next with Sheyla. Bad class, good company. "Well I gotta get to law man, I'll talk to you after school," he grinned grabbing a pen, holding it with his teeth as one hand shoved the rolled up notes in his back pocket so he could fish out his law binder.

Like normal the day went on, Law was by far the most grueling hour and a half of his life but damn did he enjoy taking Sheyla in, who sat one seat in front of him on row to the left over. His pen blew up on his hand, that didn't bother him so much, there wasn't much ink left anyways—plus, just another reason to borrow a pen from the crush.

And of course the said girl handed over the pen, with a roll of her eyes of course… and a snicker at the ink all over the inside of his hand and wrist. At the end of the class he made a move to return it, a blue stain where his hand rested, but Sheyla shook her head and told him to keep it.

He grinned watching her meet up with her friends at their locker before he went to his own. As much as he hated to admit it, Larxene and Marluxia were right. Damn; now that was something that he didn't often think of.

-We're doing a major time skip here-

She packed a bag and placed it by the door of her room. Nothing abnormal, just a pale blue nearly white room with posters of bands, dirty clothes pilled in one corner while makeup lay hazardly over her dresser. Her friends, Limrageh Ionian, Litetia Stone, and Neri Douglas sat either on her bed or on the floor waiting for Sheyla to finish fusing so they could go.

Limrageh had taken a bunch of pictures with her camera phone, she would be the one to drive their asses back home—she didn't drink. If she were to do something stupid she would do it sober, true story, so she settled with documenting their drunken night (if Sheyla had anything to say about it) with pictures… lots and lots of pictures. "Come on princess you look fine," Limrageh rolled her eyes at the girl in goth gear.

Sheyla waved her hand at the blonde, "I just need to do one last thing to Neri," she grinned, it's been her dream for the past couple of years to drag the redhead to a party—and she got to do her makeup as well, score!

"Uh huh," Limrageh rolled her eyes drawing her attention to the orange haired girl on the floor reading a manga. Litetia hummed to herself as her knee bounced, she was a happy girl with big eyes and an even larger smile. "We all know that we're just your little tag along's, you were the one that got invited—not us," she pointed out, it wasn't that she didn't want to go it was just that she knew Roxas who knew Demyx… why didn't Roxas invite her?

The black haired girl closed the makeup and tossed it onto the dresser, "alright, fine we can leave, and you aren't just tag along's, you guys are my best-fucking-friends!" she exclaimed messing up the blonde's hair earning a growl. The group of them got up while Sheyla crawled under the bed to get the vodka. It's always nice to bring your own even though there's bound to be a lot already there.

The group of girls rushed down the stairs and to Limrageh's car, jumping in, only a minor wrestling happened for the front passenger seat between Sheyla and Litetia—Sheyla kind of just picked the orange haired girl up and threw her in the backseat. Litetia may be the oldest of the bunch, but she was small in size and weight.

The black haired girl took the phone off the dash board, turning in her seat to face the two redheads in the backseat, "cheese," she grinned capturing their funny faces. She pointed the camera phone at herself next blowing it a kiss. She was excited; it was not every day that she got to go to a party with her friends. The digital clock read 10PM when Limrageh finally pulled to a stop on Demyx's street. The girls left the car, the black haired girl throwing an arm on both redheads' shoulder as they began their short walk up the sidewalk to the front door.

The music was extremely loud, windows fully open, as well as the door as people mingled in the yard and the house, plastic red drinking cups in hand. A black haired boy waved at the orange haired girl, "I'm going to hang out with Bito, I'll meet up with you guys later." She left the group to hug the boy, a large grin on her face as they cuddled. Limrageh pulled out her phone and took a picture, documenting the first match up of the night.

But they continued on, Sheyla leaving to drop off the liquor in the kitchen were all the booze made it. The counter was covered with beer cases, and hard liquor. She returned to dance with the two remaining girls; Neri stared at the slate haired boy with a smile on her face from time to time. They had a perfect view of the couch from where they danced.

Sheyla only left to get drinks; Neri being this her first time drinking didn't take long to get smashed and having to fall back onto the couch were the slate haired boy sat to gain her balance. Which was poor even when sitting. The black haired girl shook her cup at the blonde gesturing that she's going to refill it—now the only reason why Sheyla was able to throw back drink after drink was because she worked her tolerance level up from past parties.

She placed the cup on what little counter space there was left of she poured vodka and passion fruit juice—who ever had half the mind to bring the juice was her new best friend. Absolute Passion; damn right the drink was absolute passion! She took a small sip as she left the kitchen, meant to return to her blonde companion.

What she didn't expect was to bump into another. The mixed drink splashed against her nose at the sudden collision, her hand quickly whipping the liquid off her face, "shit sorry, I didn't see ya… uh," the voice paused forcing her to finally glance up at the face of the boy. His marine colored eyes met hazel and she instantly knew who he was.

"Just kiss her alright, I'm sick of watching you make disgusting lovey-dovey thought—some people actually wish to hold their lunches down," Larxene hissed forcing both their heads together. They hissed clenching their eyes shut at the collision. The golden blonde grinned when they hadn't moved their faces away just yet; she pivoted on her heels so that she could return to were ever it is that the nymph came from.

The feeling wasn't quite pleasant, the 'kiss' (if you could even call it that) was at an awkward angle for both parties. Both sets of eyes opened before they leaned away, the dirty blonde flushed in a deep red hue as his mouth gaped as he tried to form words for the incident. Sheyla help up a finger, one moment, before throwing back the rest of the passion fruit and vodka mix—there wasn't much left, having it shoved up her nose and on the floor. Dropping the cup on the floor, she'll apologize later, to take hold of the blonde's face in both hands before forcing their lips to connect again… this time with less teeth.

He didn't care if she was drunk, or that he was taking advantage of that if she were; he's been waiting, dreaming for this damn moment for the past four-fucking-years. His mouth pressed back while arms wrapped around her frame to bring her closer to his person. Their lips parted allowing tongues to press against each other in a passionate tango of shorts before pulling away. A goofy love struck smile pulled on Demyx's lips, "you're… not drunk are you?"

Sheyla scoffed, "hardly, really, I think I put more juice in than vodka," she replied staring at him with half lidded eyes. "Are you?" The blonde shook his head in the negative, but in all actual truth, as cliché and stupid as he thought it was he could get drunk off this very moment. His teeth were rotting at the thought. He wrapped an arm around her neck while the other was still around her back before backing her against the wall kissing her again.

He worked his tongue past her lips and teeth to mingle with Sheyla's, his legs between her's as they kissed. They only broke apart to gain air before sealing smiling lips together, pecks turned into lingering which turned to teeth and tongue. Sheyla was quite the aggressive gal, if a man could handle and dominate her it would be a match made in her dreams. "Fuck I'm hot," she panted when they parted yet again to breathe.

The dirty blonde blushed de-tangling himself to rub his nose bashfully, "uh, there's a pool in the back." A dark ruby blush burned his face and neck as he extended a hand to show her the way to the backyard where his in ground pool sat. When painted fingers touched his he tangled fingers in-between, his blush still present but in a lighter hue of pink as he pulled her out of the sweaty house and into the cool backyard.

The pounding music still loud and clear, along the pool side people danced throwing their arms up in the air at the latest music that the radio played—something about a Friday night. This was one of the few times were Sheyla paused to take in the dirty blonde's appearance; he didn't look quite himself with skinny jeans on, sure they fit in the winter… but Demyx who at times braved the cold just to wear shorts? This must have been a special occasion indeed. He grinned sheepishly before letting go of her hand to drive into the pool—fully clothed in converse, skinnys, and a NIN band tank top (the sleeves were simply ripped off). A marine eye opened when blonde head of hair emerged, "come on," he nodded to the black haired girl.

Sheyla grimaced, looking down at the boy in the laminated water and at the other high schooler's who joined the blonde in the pool—some similar to Demyx, being fully clothed, while others stripped to their undergarments. She pulled the ripper down on her boots; there was no way in hell that she's ruining these babies on their first outing, before she pulled at the zipper at the back of her dress, same thing went for the clothing.

The blonde flushed when the clothing pooled around her feet, he brought a hand out of the water—it looked like even his fingers where blushing! A slash caught him off guard, causing his improvated plan to fall a few seconds short.

Sheyla was already swimming to the surface when his lips pressed against hers, without think she allowed him entrance while taking a breath of 'air' through her noise. Shit, she thought pushing the blonde from her to quickly break the surface; Demyx chuckled lightly while she quickly rubbed her nose, coughed and pinched her nose in attempt to rid the burning feeling in her nose. "Bastard," she hissed allowing him all the while to kiss her shoulder as he laughed silently. "I could have died," she added in a huff, pushing away from him to swim to the wall.

He pouted swimming after her, "I wouldn't let that happen," he smiled, hooking his arms under her armpits. She shook her head, smiling all the while, allowing him to peck her lips again. "You know I've been wanting to do this for the past four years," he smiled coyly bumping noses with the black haired girl.

Her jaw slackened searching marine eyes, "well shit, no wonder why you keep kissing me," she laughed loudly. Demyx's seemly permanent blush darkened which only caused her to laugh more. They grinned none the less all the while. Such saps.

"Demyx," the said blonde's grin flattered as shocked marine eyes traveled up to meet the man behind the voice.

The black haired girl leaned her head back against the ground around the pool premier, "Axel," blinking up at him with a teasing smirk on her lips. You mad? Her eyes glinted dangerously at the silent wave of jealousy that sparked in his eyes. And her she thought he was the one who broke up with her!

The blonde cleared his throat, moving away from the girl to speak to his friend inside, "I'll be back," he voiced pulling himself out of the pool and followed the redhead inside. Sheyla pouted watching the two best friends move out of ear shot and into the house.

"Bastard, he just has to ruin the fun," she huffed before taking a deep breath before dunking her head under the water before taking hold of the ledge and pulling her soaking form from the water. Brushing a hand through her hair before ringing in out she quickly threw on the skin tight dress and taking the boots in hand—she'll go shoeless from the rest of the night. She followed a group into the house in search of a place to put the shoes, oh look a door leading to the basement. She quickly glanced over her shoulder before opening the door and rushing down the stairs.

There was a lamp on the computer desk which was behind the three seater couch in front of the big screen television, "Damn rich kids," she laughed silently to herself as she placed the boots beside the desk. There was a love seat by the stairs were Demyx's sitar rested in its case. Two door were to her left, she could see the end of a bed in one of them—maybe it was his room?

Sheyla shrugged and decided to go back upstairs to see if red and blondie were finished their 'boy talk'. She rolled her eyes at the thought, she moved to the front of the house—might as well see who's there before she becomes attach to the blonde's side again. Her bare feet touched the road, looking at some of the idiots who decided to dance out on the street in their drunken haze, wait was that Neri? Sheyla barked out a laugh, leaning against the red motorcycle to steady herself as she watched the two drunk teenagers grind up against each other in their attempt at… dancing, or was that dry humping?

"Note to self; teach Zexion and Neri how to dance when sober," she snickered to herself before making her way back into the house. She didn't know where she was going in till she pushed herself from the other side of the crowd. The kitchen. Again with the kitchen. She sighed taking hold of an unused red plastic cup to scoop up the water falling from the tap.

Arms wrapped around her shoulders as a damp body pressed against her back, "you weren't there."

Sheyla smiled into the cup, "nope, thirsty, went in search of water," she filled the cup up with more water.

"Ax and I were just here, so you couldn't have been here for long."

Sheyla snickered remembering what she just witnessed in the yard, "You need to teach Zexion how to dance," she spoke taking another swing of the water. She had forgotten how thirsty you get after consuming alcohol. "What did Axel want anyways?"

He tightened his hold on her and kissed her hair lightly, "nothing, telling me that he found some girl to bring home so he won't be here in the morning." Sheyla hummed in content, it's not like she didn't like Axel as a person, but there's only so much someone can stand of their ex. Axel and her used to get along swimmingly, but that was because they liked each other—both were natural flirts, it was a way to break the ice, just throw in a penis joke and if you get the person laughing everything is great!

The blonde detached himself from her to give her space, he rubbed his nose bashfully—he felt that he was becoming clingy. She rolled her eyes, now he was moving away from her, typical. She threw the cup in the sink; she couldn't find the garbage, before sitting her ass on the counter. "Get over here lover boy," she held her arms, gesturing him to come here.

He did, timidly, her legs on either side of his hips while arms wrapped around his neck bringing him down to kiss her. The hazel eyed girl took his bottom lip with her teeth, pulling on it, "I enjoy being hugged, don't think any differently," she said once releasing the captured lip.

He hummed, "just like how you enjoy acting like the man but really just want to be forced into submission," he grinned recalling one of the many conversations he had with her regarding sex when he was still playing the role of the boyfriend's best friend.

She blushed raising a dark brow into damp ebony bangs, "so you remember."

"Couldn't forget that kind of stuff even if I wanted to," he grinned, a gleam in his eye, a shiver rolled up her spine. This was not a look that she had ever thought to see on his face, it was… downright sexy. She snorted forcing his face to her's, arms and legs hooked together to keep him there—not like he would have wanted to escape anyways.

His hands rested on either side of her hips on the counter while he leaned further in, her head thumping again the cupboards in reply. Back arching as fingers began to drag the zipper in the back lower and lower, "I'm not having sex with you in your kitchen," she hissed in-between pecks.

Demyx grinned; "who said anything about sex?" she opened her eyes to glare at him. "But now that you suggested it, that not so bad of an idea!" he quickly added making a try at lifting her off the counter. "Damn you're heavy," he grunted in surprise—she looked much lighter than she was.

She mocked gasped, "you see these," she cupped her breasts, "they're large, which means that they're heavy," she grinned. It was a well rehearsed line that she used in everyday life—wither in be in class with peers or with friends. He didn't bother commenting, but the raised brow did all that it had to. "What? What's that look for?" she grinned innocently letting out a sound of disapproval when she was thrown over his shoulder.

How the hell did that happen? Was she really still under the influence so much that she didn't even feel the blonde pry his way out of her hold? She pouted, spotting Limrageh and Roxas chatting in the living room as they passed. She did not enjoy being carried like a sack of potatoes. She shut her eyes a began to count up to one hundred, this was embarrassing… but now that the stairs were over with she was begin to enjoy herself—wait, stairs?

Her eyes flew open when she was dumped onto the bed that she spotted from before, so this was Demyx's room. "You could warn a girl," she grumbled titling her head to the side to allow the blonde to kiss along her jaw, down her neck to suck on her collar bone.

Sheyla snuck hands under the blonde's shirt, her painted nails leaving light marks as they traveled upwards bringing his to hang around his armpits. Biting down on the tongue in her mouth she gave one final tug to the shirt in till the blonde above her realized.

He broke contact to sit up on his knees, pulling the shirt up and over his head throwing it off somewhere to the side to find later. The girl met him half way as his hands snuck to her arching back, pulling the zipper the rest of the way down. The musician's hands pushed the sleeves from her shoulders before sliding the rest of down her torso and legs, lips touched every inch on new skin present.

The music still pounded loudly upstairs but the two teens paid no attention to it, not when soft moans could be heard. Another item of clothing made its way to the floor, "I want them off," she mumbled against his lip using her knee to pull on the pants—her hands were busy tugging on his hair. He rested his forehead against her shoulder as both hand flew to his belt and fly.

"Fuck," he cursed standing up from the bed to pull his shoes and socks off, "grab a condom from the nightstand." He slowly brought the clothing down over his clothed length, sighing quietly when the pants fell to the floor—damn he hated those constricting hell creations.

The bed creaked once he joined her again; a wrapped condom was pressed to his grinning lips, he took the corner into his mouth, dropping it on her stomach. "Now," he grinned trailing his hands up her sides taking a nipple into his mouth and sucked. His hands left a trail of heat in their wake, pulling the only remaining article of clothing down her pale legs.

How many nights have he dreamt of this moment? She bit on her finger tips when calloused fingers entered, fingers moved in rhythm—in and out, before a third was added. "Enough with foreplay," she hissed around fingers. Her hazel eyes glazed over with lust.

The blonde smiled sitting back on his knees, "are you not enjoying this?" he grinned trusting his fingers in quickly, her back arched off the bed as a loud moan left her mouth. "I think you are," he added for her as he removed his fingers, she let out a small whine in reply as she blew hair out of her face. Her uncovered chest rising and falling in a quick pace eyes closed when ears heard the tear of the package.

Despite herself, she grinned, after two years she was going to get laid—about time was all that she could think. Demyx kicked the boxers off the rest of the way before placing a hand by the girl's head. Eyes fluttering open when lips touched her gently, while his other hand pulled her leg up on his shoulder. A marine eye winked at her before he entered. "Ah," she moaned fisting a hand in damp blonde locks.

Her mouth slackened as he set up a pace, "fuck," she cursed throwing her head back. Her eyes clenched tightly as she gripped his hair. Her kisses were messy, quick and frantic, "Demyx," she moaned his name.

Sweat gathered on his body from the work out, he closed his eyes the feeling of just having her under him was enough to bring him to the top, but the activities that progressed were simply heavenly. His lips touched hers in return as he slowed his pace to concentrate on their mouths. He had to calm down or he'll reach completion before her. Nose bumped against each other blindly when he returned to his ealier pace; her moans escalated in volume.

"Fuck Demyx," she gasped digging claw like nails into his back as she came. He buried his nose into the joint connecting neck and shoulder to pound in shallow quick thrusts.

"-la," the blonde grunted into her neck, ridding out his orgasm. His arms shook at the strain of keeping himself up as he caught his breath. He sat back on folded knees, eyes traveling the girl's body. He sat on the side of his bed, tying the used condom off before tossing it.

"What time is it," the black hair girl groaned tiredly from the bed.

Marine eyes traveled to the digital clock on his nightstand, "four," he replied scratching the back of his neck. Well this was awkward, he just slept with the girl he's been crushing on for the past four years—it was everything he dreamed it would be, well not quite so romantic, but it was still pretty fucking grand.

A hazel eye opened, "then cuddle with me," she smiled tiredly at him, holding her arms apart. Hug me, love me; her body called, her fingers wiggled in waiting before he smiled pulling the covers from under her. She cuddled up against his chest, the blonde's arm resting under her neck as he absently played with a strand of hair. "Amazing," she mumbled placing butterfly kisses on his shoulder and chest.

Demyx chuckled, "It's because you haven't got any in two years," he replied lightly, enjoying the fact that she hadn't slept with anyone in those years.

"Take the compliment blondie," she muttered closing her eyes. The steady beat of his heart lulled her finally in to a sleep.

**ix**

She wasn't quite sure what woke her up, but she was greeted with an empty bed. "Shit," she mumbled to herself—might as well go find the idiot and force him back to bed. She rolled out of bed in all her naked glory, glaring down at her figure—she hated being naked, hated seeing herself naked, hardly any clothing (like underwear and bikinis) were fine as long as she wasn't completely all out there.

She went through his dresser pulling out the largest shirt that she could before pulling it on. It was a deep green t-shirt that went half way down her calves. The bedroom door was already slightly a jarred. The first sight that greeted her was Limrageh and Roxas snoring peacefully on the three-seater couch, heads at opposite ends while their legs tangled together.

She snuck passed them and up the creaky stairs to the chaotic living room. She grimaced remembered leaving her cup from last night lying around. A few sleeping bodies slept on, not bothered the slightest at the mess. A quiet clanking came from the kitchen—why was it always the kitchen? Bare feet patted across the hard wood flooring, avoiding cups as she snuck around the corner. The dirty blonde sat at the island counter eating a bowl of cereal, she smiled at the angry red marks on his shoulders, and the plaid pajama pants hung low on his slim hips.

Arms wrapped around his neck from behind, "why aren't you in bed still?" she whined rubbing her face against his temple. His shoulder's tensed as he placed the spoon back in the finished bowl.

"Answer truthfully; why did you sleep with me?" he blushed despite himself, eyes not even able to glance back at her in fear of the worst.

Sheyla blink, dumfounded, well this was certainly out of left field. "Because I wanted too…?" she replied uncertain, her arms tightened their hold around his neck.

He glanced out of the corner of his eye, "where do you see this going?" he drilled teeth clenched; he just wanted to go back to sleep and not have this conversation. Why did he have to do this to himself?

Sheyla sighed detaching herself from the blonde to seat herself in the stool to his left, "where ever you want to take this," she replied pushing her bangs out of her face—they stood up straight before falling back into place. "Listen, I don't know what brought on these thoughts but let's just get this straight. I don't do one night stands. I'm not that type of girl no matter how much I let people pretend that I am.

I don't know completely one hundred percent why I slept with you, yeah, I find you attractive but I find a lot of other guys attractive too. Maybe it's because I trust you, maybe even because I like you." His heart skipped a beat at the words as a blush darkened his neck and cheeks. Sheyla sighed, "the only other person I've slept with was Axel, and well he was my first, so… yeah," she turned her head away from him. "I don't know what comes next, there's thought of what I want," she paused bring a shaken hand to her face.

She hated talking about her feelings, "are you free tonight?" Demyx spoke finally scratching the back of his neck coyly.

"For a couple hours around seven…" she trailed off raising a brow into her bangs.

"Uh, wanna… er, do something?"

"Like a date?" she teased poking his flushed cheek. "Because if so, I would gladly accompany you to where ever it is that you wish to bring me," she grinned tugging lightly on a hair that feel in his eyes. He glanced away from her nervously, eyes landing on the clock on the stove. Only two hours of sleep. Damn.

"Come on, let's go back to bed." She grinned, now he was speaking her language!

**ix**

"Where the hell is my underwear?" Sheyla growled throwing some of the blondes clothes every which way as she searched, Demyx sat on the end of the bed laughing. He was enjoying the view; what man wouldn't? "I'm not going commando," she shuttered at the thought.

The blonde finally left the bed to pull out a pair of boxers, "wear these, it's better than nothing," she grimaced—it'll still be like wearing nothing at all, but at least she wouldn't have to deal with the borrowed jeans rubbing against _everything._ Boxers and skinny jeans were hooked on her feet as she shook the boxers down into the pant legs, "oh so you know how to put pants on with boxers," Demyx was impressed.

"I've learned a lot from the stories that my Dad has told," she replied pulling both boxers and pants all the way up ad buttoning them. She needed a belt; hazel eyes glanced up at the blonde, blinking 'cutely'. The musician handed the pant holding device over, watching as she slipped it through the loops with ease. She pulled on a worn tank top over her head, "there I'm presentable," she grinned flooding the dress from last night in her hands.

It was an hour later, both teenagers weren't able to fall into slumber, and finally grew bored of just laying there. As much as both enjoyed cuddling, Demyx's house was in a mess and his parents were coming home in a few hours—it had to be cleaned.

The two dressed teenagers snuck by their sleeping friends in the basement (Sheyla deposited the garment on the desk on the way by) before re-entering the messy main floor. "I'll take the backyard," she voiced taking the garbage bag that he offered.

"Kitchen," he grimaced moving to the said doorway.

They hardly spoke for the next two hours and, merely working with their heads stuck in the clouds—it was the best kind of way to work. Wither humming to some tune that was stuck in their cloud filled heads, or just thought muddled together, whichever it was the time flew by. Sheyla flew through two filled garbage pages of things that she cleared her mind of.

She stuttered at the thought of the use condoms that she found. At least they were wearing protection; but still, people needed to clean that shit up! "Fucking teenagers and their sex," she tsked shaking her head muttering all the way back to the house.

"Well well, if it isn't Sheyla," Larxene scowled mockingly, Sheyla in reply mimicked the expression.

"Larxene, were where you hiding?" she squared her shoulders and held her head high as she and the blonde looked each other over, it was typical Sheyla and Larxene actions—nothing out of normal here.

"Oh, just under the floor boards," Marluxia chimed in slapping a hand and the black haired girl's shoulder.

"Oh so you guys are rats now, huh, could have surprised me I could have mistaken you as a snake Marluxia," Sheyla retorted not taking her eyes off the blonde. The pink haired man clicked his tongue in annoyance but didn't make any other movements towards her.

Larxene pointed at her, "you slept with him," she voiced ignoring the teasing and jumping straight into business.

She sighed, nodding, "I did," she replied opening her eyes. The said dirty blonde joined the trio in the living room, halting in step at the tense air.

"Whoa," he let out a low whistle toeing the hardwood flooring, the tension unsettled him. Demyx didn't do well with confrontations; he was a mellow, shy (around the opposite sex), friendly, happy guy… glaring matches troubled him. "You can cut the air in here with a knife," he attempted to lighten the mood with a forced, weak, laugh.

The pink haired man shook his head at the action, grabbing the blonde's shoulder before pulling him back out of the room with a, "leave the girls to their gossip."

Larxene opened her mouth, "I don't plan on hurting him, Larxene, so you can can it with the 'big sister' bullshit," Sheyla voiced, making the golden blonde bite down and grind her teeth. She hated, above anything else, to be interrupted.

The door to the basement opened reveling two more blondes, Limrageh and Roxas, they blinked, "are we interrupting?" Roxas inquired glancing between the two girls. Limrageh glared at the other temperamental blonde.

"No," the black haired girl replied turning her back to them, she grabbed a handful of garbage, "help clean," she voiced to Limrageh, Roxas was already here for that reason. Limrageh stared at her for a moment, eyebrows raised in a silent code before tsking and leaving to a different area of the house. Roxas followed, lost.

"Listen girl, I don't care if you and I get along, but this is about idiot, and due to the similarities in our," Larxene gestured to Sheyla and herself, "personalities this is why I'm talking to you. I'm not going to sprout shit that I don't give a flying fuck to back up; Demyx doesn't deal with emotional 'problems', there's no reason to even bring up physical because you and I both know that'll he'll run." The blonde glared, "if you cause problems for him, he wouldn't be able to handle it—"

The black haired girl sighed, "he's a big boy Larxene, he can pull his own," she tsked annoyed.

Larxene took the younger by the collar, "Shut up!" She hissed giving the black haired girl a shake. "I fucking know that, but the point is that it's YOU, you fucking idiot!" she snapped, her hands shaking as she took a moment to calm herself. Was she this hard to deal with? "The point is, like me, you have an explosive temper. We like being center of attention, like all the eyes looking at us—it's fun! And when the attention is not on us we cause problems in till the eyes move back to us. The point I'm trying to make, girlie, is that if and when you cause problems you'll have the lot of us on your ass."

Sheyla glared, "there's a difference between you and I Larxene—you're quick to temper, while I am not. I'm not after causing problems, and I know how to deal with not being front row center, I'm not that much of the attention whore that you guys think of me as." She pushed the blonde from her, "the only problems that I'm bound to cause it's my natural flirting personality, other than that I should be fine—all of which Demyx is aware of." The black haired girl sighed, shaking her head at the thoughts swimming in her head, "And people say that you don't care."

Larxene grinned, "I gotta take care of my bitches." She released her hold of the younger teen. "Might as well do some sort of work now," she grinned winking.

-(Insert TGIF wake up scene here)-

They stood in the front door way, the blonde grinning down at the girl, "I'll call you later," he beamed stupidly down at her.

Sheyla rolled her eyes, "I would hope so, you have no clue were my house is—that is…" she paused, narrowing her eyes slightly in thought, a grin still present on her lips, "nah. Call me though Dem. I get pretty bored to death waiting for someone who's supposed to pick me up..." she let out a fake sigh.

The blonde shook his head, "yeah, yeah," he leaned down to place a innocent kiss on her cheek, his own flushed with color. "I'll see you at seven," he grinned, and as an afterthought added, "and don't wear too much black."

She punched him in the stomach, lightly of course (can't harm the boyfriend? now), before bidding him farewell with a slight wave. The black haired girl grinned at the two ladies at the car, one already in while the other stared at the now empty door. "What's with you and Demyx?" Neri questioned turning in her seat.

Sheyla grinned, "what's with you and Zexion?" she replied with a wink of hazel eyes. Neri flushed recalling the morning, the wakeup call following the wake up, and everything else that dealt with this morning. "Let me see your phone Lem," the blonde all but threw the phone into the backseat with a grin.

This was the first time she was going to actually see the pictures of that night, she'll wait in till a later date to really look at them, she was looking for one picture—the only that she was there when Limrageh had taken it. The picture phone was shoved into the spaced out redhead, she has silent—her face mixed between two colors, white and red, so it settled with a light pink hue. "It looking like I'm trying to eat his face!" she exclaimed causing the other girls to howl in laughter.

You see Neri was not the type of girl to do this, sure she was nice and friendly, but she was a shy- shy girl, only recently stepping out of her comfort level with strangers. And at this party there were a lot of strangers. And the opposite sex, let alone with the guy that she's been crushing on—those pictures were damn right eye popping… and yes, pictures. As in more than one.

"Holy shoot," she voiced pointing to the phone. Sheyla glanced down at the device, "Now you have to tell be what's going on between you two," she stated, her blue eyes narrowing.

Sheyla smirked in reply, "well, I'm going on a date with him tonight before I stop in at your place… so, I'll tell you then." She closed the door of the car with a slam, clothes and shoes hugged to her chest as jogged to her house. She had a date to get ready for after all.

* * *

><p><strong><span>M.B.C.R says:<span>** _May have part 2 with the dates. And yes, my het. sex scenes suck- I have to work on those. xP _


End file.
